The invention relates to a plastic locking cover and a process for mounting the same in an aperture of a support. The invention is especially suited for use as a body hole plug for automobile bodies and various design possibilities exist for such a locking cover.
State of the art locking covers are already known which are made of plastic and which have at their top and bottom surfaces a sealing lip which act and sealingly engage upon the neighboring surface planes in the area of the associated support aperture. (See, for example, German Patent Nos. 35 12 582 and 30 11 448 and British Patent No. 1,354,973). With all such known locking covers, there exists, however, the drawback of their unintentional detachment from the support aperture. Consequently, provisions must always be made, such as through additional attachment devices, to assure the respective locking cover is permanently mounted within the support aperture.
By contrast, the objective of the present invention is based upon development and appropriate design of a locking cover, so that an operationally safe, permanent mounting in a support aperture, for example an opening in automobile body component, is guaranteed without use of additional attachment devices.